


Daddy Issues

by Sunas_Simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Osamu is a good boyfriend, Suna's dad is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp
Summary: "Sunarin, what the fuck are ya doin' here with no coat?"Suna turned his head, surprised by the voice,"Oh, it's just you." Suna deadpanned"Calm down, don't get too excited."
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Daddy Issues

9:40. It was 9:40, and Suna Rintarou was freezing in the parking lot of a convenience store. He was bruised all over underneath his thin jacket, hungry, and alone, but at least he wasn't at his father's shitty apartment. Most people would call the place they lived their home, but that wasn't Suna's home. That place was Suna's own personal hell. Suna had no home.

"Sunarin, what the fuck are ya doin' here with no coat?"

Suna turned his head, surprised by the voice,

"Oh, it's just you." Suna deadpanned

"Calm down, don't get too excited." Atsumu said as he rolled his eyes. 

___

_Suna looked at his father with a look of disgust and anger. Why was it that his father, the one who was supposed to take care of him, spent his days drunk on the sofa? Suna thought back to the days his mom was still around. They'd have dinner together, and they would do fun things._

_"No, stop thinking about that, she left. She left you." A voice in Suna's head reminded him. It was true, his mom walked out the front door when he was 6 and said one day she'd be back for her son._

_She never came._

_Suna used to have fantasies one day his mother would barge through the front door and whisk him away. It was stupid and naive of him to wish for that. He stopped wishing when he was 12._

_It didn't help his father was an abusive drunk asshole. All Suna had to do was breathe the wrong way and he'd regret it._

_Suna was snapped out of his thoughts at his dad stirring in his sleep. Suna sighed and carefully tried to walk past where his dad lay to his room. He almost made it._

_Almost._

_Suna had accidentally kicked one of the many beer bottles that were strewn across the floor and it hit the wall loudly, waking his dad._

_The rest of what happened Suna would never like to talk about. He would forever try to forget, but it would haunt his sleep, like every other time._

_After, while his father had fallen asleep, Suna grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, not really knowing where he was going, just knowing he wasn't staying here._

_____

"Atsumu, I'm fine really, you don't need to take me here!" Suna said.

He had been trying to convince Atsumu not to drag him back to the Miya residence, to no avail, he might add.

"Nonsense! What type of future brother in law would I be if I left ya in a parking lot freezin' yer ass off?"

Suna sighed, seeing they had already arrived at the door. Atsumu opened up the door and dragged Suna in. 

"Ma, 'Samu! 'm back!" Atsumu yelled

"No one cares!" Osamu yelled back. Suna hated how just Osamu's voice made his chest feel warm.

Atsumu scoffed and said, "Well yer gonna care, look who I found in the parking lot of some store!"

"What are ya goin' on abo-" Osamu froze when he walked up to Atsumu and saw Suna standing behind him.

"Move outta the way 'Tsumu", Osamu said as he took Suna by the hand and brought him over to himself, "Rin what were yer doin' out there?" Osamu says concern evident in his voice.

Suna wanted to tell him everything, right then and there. But this was his secret to carry, and he didn't want to burden Osamu, so instead he said

"Oh you know, enjoying the view"

Osamu frowned at that. "Go sit on the couch, yer freezing. I'll get some blankets."

Suna walked over to the couch and snorts when he hears Atsumu whine "Wow no thank you? After I swooped in and saved your precious boyfriend?"

"Shut up, Tsumu ya dumbass."

___

Suna had been relocated from the couch to Osamu's bedroom, not that he was complaining. He was now currently cuddling up with Osamu, in a spooning position, his back pushed against Osamu's chest. Osamu had one hand in Suna's hair and Suna sighed a content sigh.

"Rin.."

" 'Samu.."

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Osamu said

"Talk about what?"

"Don't act like ya don't know."

Suna sighed and removed himself from Osamu's arms, sat up, and looked at Osamu. 

"What do you wanna know?" Suna says sighing. 

"How is that even a question--, yknow what don't answer that," Osamu says exasperated, "Why were ya in the parking lot of a convenience store in just yer jacket?"

Suna knew one day he'd have to tell someone, but he'd always hoped it'd be in the far future.

___

"What the fuck!" Osamu said after Suna told him everything. 

"Are you mad at me?" Suna said in a weak voice.

All the anger left Osamu's eyes as he looked at Suna, turning into a emotion Suna couldn't quite read. 

"No, I'm not mad at you Rin." Osamu said gently "I don't care what ya have to say, tomorrow we're both going to yer house, gettin' yer things, and yer staying here."

"What about your mom 'Samu--"

"She loves ya and ya know it Rin", Osamu says, "Now sleep, you look like you haven't in ages."

Osamu gently pulls Suna back into the position they had been in before they talked, and that night, Suna Rintarou had decided he did have a home. 

Miya Osamu was Suna Rintarou's home.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out that good because it was rushed but I hoped you all enjoyed 💙


End file.
